Don't Mistake My Words For Love
by Luvark
Summary: No matter how much you try to convince yourself you want a nice, loving guy... you just can't help but fall for the bad boy even if you know he's a heartless bastard. S&M Kaname/Zero


**~***~ Prologue ~***~**

It was idiotic, they said. It was foolish, they said. Oh he knew it was. He really, _really_ knew. Despite such words given to him by his only family and friends, he couldn't..._just couldn't_ stop his heart from beating for the cruelest _man_ to walk on Earth. He knew oh _so_ very well. It was stupid of him to fall for such a man who would never love you back, but he's fallen so hard, there's no point of return. It's even too late now to even think of going back.

He was a man known to _play_. A man who _loves _games. A man who fulfills his _needs_ and _desires_. A man that can _rock_ your world and make you see _heaven_. Despite such things, he has everything you can hope for in man except for one thing. Yes, he may have everything. The looks, the money, the brains. It's _impossible_ for such a _man_ to have all these. Regardless, he was a man who had a heart as black as darkness itself.

_But then again... No matter how much you say you want a _nice guy_, you can't help but fall for the _**bad boy**_, right?_

**~***~ KZK ~***~**

A painful blow came to his unmarred face. And then a blow after blow. He didn't care. He would take it without protest. Another blow came in contact with his stomach making him cough his own blood.

A deep, melodic voice sighed. "You're boring me, Zero." He sat on a big, velvet couch his ankle on top of his knee, one arm dangling on top of the couch while the other held fine wine in a glass. A perfect look for a man who has everything.

He sighed again and brought the wine glass to his lips, taking a sip. A few seconds passed, and he finally looked at the disheveled man on the floor with deep, calculating eyes. "Come." His eyes told more than the words he spoke. _I'm bored. Pleasure me_. About to bring the wine glass to his lips, he licked his lips seductively before taking another sip of such _fine_ wine.

The disheveled man, a man with bright, shimmering lavender eyes and silver hair, struggled to get up from his awkward position on the floor. His face was marred with bruises caused by the countless blows, his shirtless body filled with hickeys and bitemarks, but of course... Thanks to his vampire side, it was healing though it was slower than normal for he hasn't had drunk a drop of blood in days. In addition, just moments prior, his blood was drawn- _brutally_ I might add - by the very man lounging in front of him like there was nothing wrong. _Nothing _wrong at all.

Nearly crawling to the dark-haired man, he reached his destination. He was only a few feet away yet it felt like he was crossing the Sahara Desert with his beaten and weakened body. "Ka-Kaname..." He managed to say but with difficulty as even breathing itself was a hard thing to do.

Dark, crimson eyes looked at him behind dark eyelashes. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Abruptly, the wine glass he had in his hands was thrown across the room and in a matter of seconds, Zero was against the wall with Kaname's arm against his throat.

"Ugh! …K-Kaname... ca-can't breathe..." He tried saying but with an arm up against his throat, it was proven difficult. Zero grabbed the arm on his throat trying to pry it off. In his weakened state, it was impossible to even move it an inch. Heck, even a millimeter was pushing it.

"Hmmm. In your state, you wouldn't be able to _pleasure_ me now, right?" A dark, sinister smirk graced his face as he licked his lips seductively at the man before him. Without much ado, he let go of Zero's throat but before he can breathe in air, his hands were placed above his head and his lips were attacked.

"Mmmmpph!" As he was trying to breathe in the much needed air, Kaname took that chance to slip his tongue in the wet cavern. He licked and sucked Zero's tongue and even withdrew some blood from it before letting go leaving a wet trail of saliva that eventually broke as he pulled away.

"Haa...haa..." Zero was left panting after the rough make out. He couldn't think or form any words as just stayed in his place looking at the glowing crimson eyes that was ready to devour his whole being.

The dark, melodic voice sounded again with a chuckle. "Let's get a move on now, shall we?" Kaname breathed down each word down his neck that sent shivers throughout his body.

"Nnn...!"

As sudden as he was pinned to the wall, he was thrown across the room and _conveniently_ landing on the red couch. It took a few moments to recover from the impact, and only moments before he was pinned on the couch again with Kaname hovering hover his whole body.

"Haa...Ka-Kaname... we just did it a few hours ago. A-Aren't you sa-satisfied yet?" He tried talking some sense into the man as he was still weak from the blood loss and sore from the rough session a few hours back.

Kaname lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "_Satisfied?_" He chucked as if he was an idiot for even asking _such _things. "Me? _Satisfied?" _Kaname let go of his wrists and a dark laugh resounded throughout the room.

Zero gritted his teeth and glared at the man above him. "Well, it is _you_. You _insatiable_ bastard."

Kaname placed his hands beside Zero's head. "Haha, of course. You should know that _better_ than anyone, my _dear_ Zero." Each word was whispered lowly down his neck once again sending unwanted shivers down his spine. Eventually, he stopped at his chest and blew air on it. In a matter of seconds, it became hard. "Naughty, naughty." He licked and sucked it until it became an angry shade of red before moving on to the next one doing the same process over and over again.

It was torture being teased like this, but his body was used to the treatment. Even if his mind screamed no, his body just wouldn't agree. This sinful body of his that only reacts to the man on him. _Only_ him. This body that belongs to him. Ravished _mercilessly_ so many times, he lost count.

"Mmmnnn!" Zero moaned out as he was bitten on his side but no blood was drawn.

"Let the party begin, shall we?" That _voice_ he can remember anywhere sounded again. He looked down with lustful and glazed eyes at the glowing crimson eyes that promise him pleasure and pain that will _rock _his world that only _he_ can.

"Y-yes..." He breathed out as his zipper was slowly pulled down and arched his back when hot air was breathed upon his sheathed erect manhood.

_I'm just too far gone now, huh? _He thought to himself as inexplicable pleasure racked his body.


End file.
